


Love and Attention

by CymbaltaCanHelp



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (maybe idk tbh my writing is bad), Angst, Depression, F/M, Feels, One-Sided Attraction, Squick, this is bEFORE BURNET AND KUKUI GOT MARRIED OKAY, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CymbaltaCanHelp/pseuds/CymbaltaCanHelp
Summary: Foolish, reckless, determined, ruggedly handsome.  A few words to describe the well-known Pokémon Professor Kukui.Who wouldn't fall for him?





	Love and Attention

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a one shot. Also, first time trying out this POV. If you see anything out of place, please let me know. I'd appreciate it.  
> This probably won't be impactful, but I'd absolutely love feedback on how to make it so.  
> 

You’d grown up surrounded by Pokémon, inquiring about and studying them throughout your childhood. It was to no surprise that you pursued the life of researching Pokémon. That’s what led you into this situation, into his arms. You were a poor, blind soul, however. 

As you excelled in your research dedicated to Pokémon, you were assigned a transfer over to the Alola region under the supervision of Professor Kukui. You were at the young age of 20 upon arrival. Curiosity for the new environment and fauna captivated you. However, something unknowingly horrible had caught your attention not too long after. His charming features had soon crept up into your mind as you worked, as you slept—he was haunting you. You attempted to dismiss the thoughts as a simple childish crush and scolded yourself for letting his looks affect you in such a way. It didn’t go away, however. Knowing well that mingling with a higher up could only cause problems, you resorted to receiving praise and attention from your overseer. Even the slightest compliment on your work coming from him would satisfy you. 

  


Yet 3 years had passed and nothing had changed. Your childish crush developed into a grotesque, one-sided love. The way he would smile softly at you as you turned in reports, the way he would happily greet you as you came into work, the way he would congratulate you for putting so much effort into your studies all fed the insatiable desire you held within yourself. 

One week, the professor began to seem distracted, paying less attention to you, seemingly more focused on something else rather than you. The energy you thrived on which was fueled by him was drastically depleting, notably showing in your exhaustion and reduced quality of your work. You couldn’t sleep. _Had he lost interest in you? Had he any to begin with?_ These thoughts plagued your mind and drove you insane, tearing you from rest. Your co-workers grew wary of your situation and even brought it up to Kukui, but he _brushed it off as working hard, like they should._

_**He didn’t do anything.** _

One day you caught him speaking to a tanned, curvy, white-haired woman. You nearly snapped. She had to be the reason the professor changed. You could tell by the way he stared at her, the way he touched her. Your heart burned every time you saw the woman. She was visiting the lab more frequently and you had to start taking medications to help relieve the aches when she appeared. You didn’t know if you could live with the pain anymore. Purple creases and bags had formed under both your eyes. Thoughts of him and the woman kept you from slumber. Days would pass before you’d eventually pass out due to exhaustion. Your body became noticeably weaker, once stumbling over and using a desk for support because your legs nearly gave out. Then on a day when you didn’t think you could handle much more, a thought came to your mind as you watched the two chat with your dull, lifeless eyes. 

The professor could help end your pain. All you had to do was confess and have him accept. Even now, despite the weary and dark look you wore, you were remarkably attractive, having had to reject a couple of your co-workers. You were saving yourself for Kukui. _Nothing was wrong with you_. You had looks, you shared the same interests with him. There wasn’t a reason for him to reject you. Perhaps an answer was _all you wanted_. Perhaps _all you needed_ to know if he reciprocated your feelings or not. 

After a long week’s work, you went to Kukui to turn your research in. You’d put much effort into this report as to impress him. Trying to make yourself look as presentable as possible, you spoke up, handing him the papers. 

“Professor Kukui, I’d like to speak with you about something.” 

He smiled, accepting the stack. He hadn’t smiled at you in months. “Hit me.”

“I’m very fond of you, Professor. I was wondering if we could perhaps get together sometime—outside of work.” Your eyes bored into his, searching for any kind of reaction. 

“Oh, that’s how you’ve felt all this time, huh?” He tilted his head slightly, smiling. Your chest swelled with hope. He didn’t sound surprised. “Don’t think I can really answer that as of right now, you see. Lotta things on my mind.” You deflated. “Now don’t get me wrong, I think you’re amazing, but I just need some time to think.” You promptly left the lab after that. You’d give him a lot of time to think. You understood. 

When you returned home, you felt a small weight lifted off your shoulders. After you climbed into bed, you drifted off to sleep with ease for the first time in weeks. Waking up refreshed, you continued the week happily. Co-workers seemed to loosen up around you and you almost returned to your old self. Almost. 

You waited weeks for his reply. Then months. You itched for a response. _Anything_. Anytime you’d bring it up when you were alone, he’d change the topic. _Why wouldn’t he accept your feelings? Were you not good enough for him? Why wouldn’t he tell you anything?_

**_W h a t  w a s  w  r  o  n  g   w  i  t  h    y   o   u  ?_ **

Your last resort was to email him about taking a trip to the Lush Jungle to study the Pokémon inhabiting it. You two would be completely alone, hopefully sufficient for you to insist on him answering your one question. You’d set up a picnic area in a secluded area so you could chat and observe the wildlife. Fortunately, he agreed to meet you there.

Waiting for him to arrive, you laid out the cloth and dishes early, as well as the equipment you two would be using for your research. When he appeared, you smiled widely, waving him over. Nothing changed about him. He sat down cheerfully and you both began working. Occasionally, you’d glance over to him and your heart would ache. You loved him. So why? 

After a few hours of working, you suggested a lunch break, which he was happy to accept. During the break, you started some small talk before you would ask about his answer. _That was your biggest mistake._

“So, how are you? Anything big going on?” You grinned as you ate, watching him intently. 

“Oh yeah!  Something wonderful popped up.  Let me tell you.” Kukui scooted closer to you, causing your cheeks to flush. He leaned closer to you and held his left hand up to the sun. You chuckled, feeling giddy at his closeness and your eyes trailed up from his biceps to his forearm and eventually to his hand. Then you saw it. 

You twitched as your eyes locked onto the glimmering silver ring that sat snug on his ring finger. How had you not see it before? 

“Isn’t it great? “ Kukui glanced down at your now solemn face and stopped smiling. “Hey, what’s up?” He stared at you with concern. 

_“What the hell is that?”_ Your voice cracked and your eyes stung. 

“I proposed to Burnet yesterday afternoon. What’s wrong?” You stood up abruptly, bumping his arm in the process. You glared down at the man. How could he marry her of all people? He never even gave you a response. Had he forgotten about you? But he couldn’t have. You constantly asked for a reply. Every week was the same. You ask, he changes the topic. Why couldn’t he have just shot you down? Was he just trying to be kind? If he had just responded, maybe you would have peace, but this was much worse. 

“You knew I loved you. You never even answered my question. I waited for months. Why was she the one, Kukui?” Before he could respond, you stormed off and paged a Charizard. You couldn’t stand to be near him longer, so you instructed the Charizard to carry you far away. In the sky, you had time to contemplate what had happened. In conclusion:

  


**The man you wanted _engaged another._**

**The man you wanted _ignored you._**

**The man you wanted _didn’t want you._**

**_  
_ **

**and**

**  
**

**_You didn’t want this anymore._ **

**_  
_ **

Charizard kept flying and you typed out a message onto your phone, but not sending it to anyone in particular. Leaning close to the orange beast’s ear, you whispered your final instructions. Sliding your phone into the pouch built into the harness of its saddle, you waited until it brought you in front of Kukui’s lab. You patted the Charizard’s head and it flew higher. After a few seconds of rapidly rising, you were satisfied. 

You felt yourself slowly dip to the left of the ride.  One leg at a time, then finally, all of you. The resistance of air against your back felt comforting. You focused on the beautiful blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. You noticed the beast flying towards you as it realized what you had done. _It was too late._

Black enveloped your vision and you felt nothing but pure bliss.

  


  


  


The orange Pokémon motioned to its saddle pouch and he retrieved the phone. 

  


  


_**“I just wanted your love and attention. Do I have it now?”** _


End file.
